Rubio más Rubia es igual a
by LovelyDeadGirl
Summary: -¿Dos rubios en una habitación durante toda una tarde? ¿Qué tan interesante puede ponerse?-. Ramen, kimonos y una tarde lluviosa para Ino y Naruto. Friendship fic, regalo para Kyky!. Oneshot.


_Bueno xD he aquí mi segundo fanfiction de Naruto, esta vez un regalo para mi amiga y nietita bastarda Kyky-pooh-desu (?). No hay parejas, simplemente un par de amigos a los que les gusta flirtear entre ellos xD y quizás, si son muy atentos, una breve mención al SasuNaru... bleh, o soy yo imaginando cosas. Que lo disfruten, espero haberlo hecho lo suficientemente extraño como para que parezca gracioso._

_**Disclamer**: no, no soy dueña de Naruto, por mas que quisiera. Todo es de Kishimoto... como lo envidio..._

**Rubio + Rubi****a =…**

Ino se sentó nuevamente junto a la mesa, depositando las ahora humeantes tazas de te sobre ella. Sabía que su acompañante hubiese preferido otra cosa – ramen, para ser más exactos – pero realmente no tenía mucha intención de llenarse de calorías y grasas que tan sólo entorpecerían su ahora precaria salud. Cuando escuchó a Naruto bufar, se percató de que tenía toda la razón, y le entraron de repente muchas ganas de echarse a reír por lo predecible que podía ser.

Y lo hizo, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte del Uzumaki. Sabía que, de no estar enferma, el chico ya le habría hecho llegar un par de reclamos a grito pelado, pero al parecer, esta vez el rubio decidió compadecerse de sus pobres oídos, salvándola de una inminente sordera.

-Es muy caballeroso de tu parte esto de hacerme compañía en esta tarde, Naruto-_kun_ – pronunció el honorífico con un tono burlón, recibiendo únicamente una sonrisa igualmente traviesa de su interlocutor.

-Cuando quieras, Ino-chan, es todo un _placer – _al mismo tiempo replicó el muchacho, tomando la taza que le había ofrecido y sorbiendo un poco del líquido. - ¿cómo te has estado sintiendo?

Ino suspiró, ya hacía una semana que había comenzado a tener temperaturas superiores a los 38ºC. Para ella no era demasiado grave, era una kunoichi después de todo, pero Sakura, su ahora médica de cabecera, le había recetado estar en cama hasta que su fiebre bajara, y se había quedado al lado de la cabecera de su cama, para su irritación, sin dejarla moverse siquiera lo necesario para estirar sus adormecidos músculos.

Por eso se alegraba de que Sakura tuviese un entrenamiento especial con Tsunade hoy. No la había dejado sola, pero al menos Naruto no le había gritado ni había intentado golpearla cuando comenzó a caminar por la casa, agradeciendo el cambio de posición. Además, resultaba ser alguien con quien decididamente podía hablar sin tener que caer siempre en una deprimente charla sobre Sasuke-_kun_. Hacía poco tiempo, más precisamente hacían tres meses desde que el Uchiha había muerto interponiéndose entre un formidable ataque del líder de Akatsuki, Uchiha Madara, y el shinobi que tenía ahora sentado justo en frente de ella.

Sakura había entrado en una gran depresión entonces. Apenas se había predispuesto a trabajar en el nuevo hospital de Konoha, donde los heridos por la última guerra hubiesen necesitado de toda la ayuda posible. Únicamente entre Naruto y Tsunade lograron hacerla entrar en sus cabales, pero aún así se había vuelto una persona taciturna, callada, y cuando lo hacía únicamente era para hablar sobre Sasuke. Sasuke esto, Sasuke el otro, Sasuke muerto sobre Naruto, Naruto volviéndose un animal sediento de venganza…

Sí, a Naruto también le había afectado en un primer momento. Su mejor amigo había muerto sobre él, ¿de acuerdo? Era ya bastante malo que muriera, pero considerarse el culpable de aquello…

Y de todas maneras Naruto se recompuso fácilmente, diciendo que si Sasuke-_teme_ le había dado un tiempo más de vida, no debería desperdiciarlo llorando por los rincones. Y también murmuró algo sobre que ya tendría tiempo de patear su alado trasero cuando fuese su tiempo de partir.

Esa era la razón principal por la que le agradaba el cambio de guardia, tan sólo por hoy. A ella también le había afectado el suceso, pero sabía que Sasuke-kun había muerto por lo que más preciaba, y eso la hacía feliz. Pero de todas maneras, los días lluviosos siempre la hacían recordar malos momentos. Odiaba la lluvia. La detestaba profundamente. Y Naruto hacía un gran trabajo manteniendo los malos recuerdos a raya, aunque fuera con charlas sobre nimiedades, como el festival que se avecinaba a Konoha o que algún día le gustaría tener su propio equipo de gennin y llevarlos a comer ramen a Ichiraku después de cada misión…

-Mucho mejor, como verás. Ya no me siento mareada cuando camino, y, aunque aún tengo un poco de temperatura, ya no supera los 38ºC – respondió sencillamente, tomando un largo sorbo de té. Eso sí que reconfortaba el estómago. – Es un alivio poder ir y venir por mi propia casa otra vez, la frentuda no me dejaba ni ir al baño sola.

-Bueno, sabes que sólo lo hace porque se preocupa. Desde que terminó la última guerra – el rostro de Naruto se ensombreció, pero para su suerte, tan sólo fue por un momento. – que ha estado pensando en la muerte, y creo que el perder a uno de sus seres queridos la atormentaría demasiado, ya sabes, con eso de que es doctora… sólo está intentando ser de toda la ayuda posible – respondió con una calma relativamente estable.

Ino suspiró, resignada.

-Lo sé, pero eso no significa que me guste – aceptó. – Soy una mujer independiente, me molesta verme restringida por este tipo de nimiedades. Especialmente porque Shika y Chouji también están siendo afectados. – entonces lo miró con sus pálidos ojos. – Ustedes tampoco han salido de misión últimamente, ¿se debe a algo en especial?

Naruto sonrió. Al parecer el cambio de tema le satisfacía, y ella estaba dispuesta a hablar de cualquier cosa con tal de salir del tema de la última guerra, Sasuke y Akatsuki.

-Sakura, como sabes, ha tenido bastante que hacer en el hospital últimamente, Sai se ha puesto en carrera para capitán del Anbu y yo… bueno, Tsunade-baba me ha dicho que ya que tanto quería ser Hokage –sonrió con todos sus blancos dientes, muy característico de él. – podría empezar a aprender cómo desempeñar el cargo.

Abrió la boca como un pez fuera del agua. Todos en el grupo de los antiguos novatos de Konoha, y algunos senpais tales como Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee y TenTen creían firmemente en el Uzumaki como futuro Rokudaime. Vamos, después de todo, el chico había luchado por ello toda su vida, y acababa de ser el mayor héroe de guerra de la historia, debían darle algo a cambio. Debían darle su sueño a cambio. Todos lo pensaban, todos lo sabían.

Sin embargo oírlo, oficial y no oficialmente al mismo tiempo, era como entrar en un universo paralelo. Recordaba las épocas donde ese ya casi adulto muchacho había sido nada más que un enano con una personalidad extraña del que todos se reían. El último en la clase, Dios supiera cómo se había graduado, que no podía hacer un jutsu correctamente, convertido en el Rokudaime Hokage. Y el más joven, a como iban las cosas. Apenas tenía 17 años…

-¡Nunca pensé que viviría para contar esto! – fue la chillona respuesta de la Yamanaka. Y es que en ruidosa, Ino casi rivalizaba con su interlocutor. - ¡Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage de Konoha! No puedo esperar a verte en tu sillón, usando el sombrero ceremonial para taparte mientras duermes. O teniendo que revisar uno por uno los reportes de misión. No sé cómo vas a soportarlo.

-¡Es muy sencillo-ttebayo! – exclamó acto seguido el otro. – simplemente tendré a alguien como Konohamaru haciéndolo por mí mientras duermo, ¡o quizás simplemente use el Kage Bunshin y mis clones harán el trabajo!

La chica rió con ganas ante las costumbres de su amigo. Hokage Naruto o no, siempre era el mismo ruidoso y aventurero tipo de persona que no puede simplemente sentarse en un despacho y firmar. Seguramente se colaría entre los Anbu y participaría en las misiones que se le antojaran "interesantes", dejando clones en su cargo.

Para cuando su carcajada terminó, se percató de que Naruto también había comenzado a reír, seguramente imaginando el mismo tipo de cosas que ella. Y es que ambos eran tan parecidos a veces, ruidosos, con un ego demasiado alto, con mejores amigos a los que a veces les hubiesen pegado un buen golpe y, por casi sobre todas las cosas, rubios y de ojos claros, exactamente como si fuesen la versión del sexo opuesto del otro. Aunque ella misma fuera un poco más superficial que el rubio, pero podía acotar a favor suyo que era algo necesario cuando se debe vivir como una chica. Ningún hombre sobreviviría a sus pequeños mundos de celos, intriga y cotilleos por más de diez minutos.

Por más de diez minutos Naruto continuó hablando sobre las preparaciones para su asunción, sobre cómo Tsunade-sama estaba ya vieja y debía renunciar, y sobre cómo lo había golpeado la susodicha cuando le hubo dicho esto.

-Por cierto, el anuncio oficial que me designa como Hokage en entrenamiento ¡será tan sólo en cinco días! Ya quiero que suceda, ttebayo, y espero que todos los que un día me apoyaron para llegar hasta ahí estén viéndolo.

-¿Cinco días? ¿Te refieres al festival de verano? – inquirió Ino con curiosidad. Había planeado hacía ya un mes el kimono que iba a usar, pero a como iba la cosa, no sabía si Sakura iba a dejarla salir para la ocasión.

Naruto asintió con entusiasmo y le guiñó un ojo sugestivamente.

-Exacto, y espero verla ahí a usted también, jovencita. – ordenó enérgicamente, y luego su expresión se suavizó a una de nostalgia. - Aún recuerdo como si fuera ayer ese festival cuando éramos pequeños, ¡Ese kimono que traías era tan bonito! Seriamente, pensé en acosarte a ti en vez de a Sakura-chan por un rato. – bromeó con ganas, y rió de su propia historia.

-Ah, no sé si pueda. Ya sabes, ¿mejores amigas siendo tu madre? – era triste, pero cierto.

-Oh, ya veo… ¡Pero aún no has visto cómo puedo influir en Sakura-chan! ¡Nuestro vínculo de amistad es tan profundo que lograré convencerla!

-Amistad… ya perdiste todo el interés sentimental por ella, ¿verdad? – picó con una sonrisita traviesa. Sabía que desde hacía unos cinco años que era así.

-Hm, es como una hermana para mí ahora… no creo que pueda volver a ver a una chica así, es como si… como si ya hubiese pasado esas banalidades. – respondió el Uzumaki con seriedad. Una seriedad tan sincera, que le dieron ganas de reír.

-¿Has entrado al Nirvana, Naru-chan?

-Uh, creo que estoy cerca, pero sigo releyendo las novelas de Ero-sennin. Mala, mala meditación.

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos momentos antes de volver a estallar en carcajadas, el sonido de ambos a la máxima potencia de sus pulmones prácticamente aturdiendo a todo el edificio. Al terminar, y aún con lágrimas en los ojos y dolor de estómago de tanta risa, Ino se incorporó y comenzó a dirigirse lentamente hacia la cocina, hasta que la voz del rubio la paralizó.

-Eh tú, convaleciente, ¿dónde crees que vas?

-¡Jm! Si me habrás salido ingrato. Voy a hacerte un poco de ramen, porque no creas que no escuché ese sonido saliendo de tu estómago. Es más, ese estómago tuyo es tan ruidoso como su dueño. – respondió con una sonrisita traviesa la Yamanaka, haciendo que su interlocutor la imitara, sus ojos brillando de manera traviesa.

-Aw, cuanto lo agradezco, Ino-_chan_, me siento halagado de ser el receptor de tu maravillosa comida, aún si es algo que se calienta en tres minutos –alardeó, recibiendo como toda respuesta un pequeño artículo de amoblado, arrojado en su dirección y que logró esquivar y atrapar, para acto seguido sacarle la lengua infantilmente a la rubia.

En la cocina no había mucho que hacer más que ponerse en puntas de pie y abrir la alacena, ¡bam! Y ahí estaba el ramen. De acuerdo, quizás le gustaran las dietas, quizás no tuviera un fanatismo igual que el del rubio, pero el ramen era una comida de la que disfrutaba casi igual que de las otras. Y además, era barato y fácil de cocinar, dos cosas fundamentales en el mundo de una kunoichi. Además, nunca se había llevado muy bien con la cocina.

Tomó uno de los paquetes de miso, y mientras lo ponía a cocinar en el microondas, notó que afuera seguía diluviando. Una quemazón en sus fosas nasales le dijo que algo también caería de ahí en cualquier momento, así que, como acto reflejo, interpuso su mano en el momento justo del estornudo. Como odiaba estar enferma.

-¿Estás viva ahí, Ino? – llegó flotando la voz de su "invitado". Casi tenía ganas de gritarle que un estornudo claramente no era una señal de muerte prematura, pero decidió ignorar esa parte de su cerebro y contestar todo lo civilmente posible.

-Todo está bien, el ramen ya está… - respondió con tono de voz neutro, sacando el pote de ramen instantáneo. Los tres minutos habían pasado rápidamente.

Se dirigió nuevamente al living, donde Naruto aguardaba sentado, luciendo seriamente hambriento. Y al verla llegar con el humeante líquido, sus ojos parecieron abrirse de tal manera que era imposible no pensar en él como el depredador, y en el pobre pote de ramen, como la presa.

Y en efecto, apenas hubo dejado el alimento sobre la mesa que el rubio se abalanzó sobre él con una velocidad que creía podría superar a cualquier shinobi, y, gritando "_itadakimasu_" a todo pulmón, lo engulló cual si fuera tan sólo una pequeña galleta. _Así_ _que este es nuestro próximo Hokage_, pensó Ino, asqueada y un poco impresionada al mismo tiempo.

-¡Estaba delicioso Ino-chan! ¡Gracias! – exclamó el energético Uzumaki con la mirada de un chico que ha ingerido mucho azúcar. Sinceramente daba un poco de miedo.

-Uhm, de nada, no le ha costado tanto trabajo a mi arte culinario hacerlo, Naruto – comentó alejándose un poco de la mesa, temiendo ser salpicada por algún pedazo de fideo que Naruto no hubiese digerido correctamente y que decidiera salir volando en ese preciso momento. – es sólo ramen.

El rubio pareció sentirse ultrajado ante esta frase.

-¡¿Cómo que "es sólo ramen"-_ttebayo_?! – hasta había hecho un puchero. Dios, ¿cómo iba a distraerlo ahora? Estaba a punto de comenzar a gritar, lo presentía… su cabeza no lo soportaría por mucho tiempo…

Un ruido, tocaban la puerta. ¡Su salvación!, pensó, corriendo a abrir y dejando a un Naruto viéndola aún indignado y algo irritado porque alguien hubiese insultado su comida favorita.

Abrió la puerta de golpe, entusiasmada, sólo para toparse con cabello rosa y una mirada severa, casi atemorizante. Uh… tendría que estar en cama, ¿no es así?. Casi habría jurado que Sakura iba a golpearla, pero en su lugar, simplemente se abrió paso hacia el interior del apartamento.

-Creí haberte dicho que tenías que permanecer en cama, Ino. – le espetó, irritada. – ¡Naruto, te dije que debías mantenerla en cama! ¿Y es eso ramen lo que huelo? – comenzó a señalar, casi saliéndose de sus casillas.

-Pero Sakura-chaan, Ino se sentía mucho mejor ahora, y no tenía ninguna excusa para retenerla ahí… - se defendió Naruto, acentuando su mueca de indignación, que conservaba del altercado con el ramen.

-No me importa, la verdad, y espero que no hayas comido de esos fideos del infierno, Ino, porque no es la manera de mejorar tu…

-¡Yo no comí! ¡Naruto comió!

-¡Eh! ¿Cómo que fideos del infierno?

-¡Silencio!

-Además, no es como si hubiésemos estado corriendo carreras por la aldea – siguió, sin prestar atención. – sólo hemos estado aquí, teniendo una entretenida e interesante charla entre amigos.

Ante la defensa del Uzumaki, Sakura simplemente sonrió, al parecer divertida ante la ironía de la situación. Y la frase que pronunció luego hizo que tanto Naruto como Ino chillaran con indignación.

-¿Dos rubios en una habitación durante toda una tarde? ¿Qué tan interesante puede ponerse?

**_-Fin-_**


End file.
